


Fixed

by Trashbaggbabbie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashbaggbabbie/pseuds/Trashbaggbabbie
Summary: Eddie has always been fixed when he’s with Richie.





	Fixed

Eddie scribbles down the next problem, resting on his stomach as he does his homework. He feels the weight on his back shift once again and then a light tap on his bottom. He lets out a sigh and lays his pencil down, getting annoyed with his boyfriend. 

“Richie, I swear to god.” He hears a giggle and rolls his eyes. He feels the weight leave his lower back and he groans as Richie lays himself fully on the smaller boy. 

“C’mon Eddie Spaghetti. You’ve done enough work. Give me some love.” Richie whines and lightly kisses Eddie’s jaw. Eddie rolls his eyes and sighs, moving away his homework. He ignores Richie’s little cheer and turns over so he’s on his back and Richie is between his legs. 

“I know you like this position Eds, but your mom is in the next room. Don’t think she wants to know I’m fucking her and her so—“

“Shut up and kiss me, Trashmouth.” Eddie mumbles and pulls Richie down, kissing him. Richie’s hands go to Eddie’s sides as Eddie’s go to his hair. 

After a few minutes of kissing, Eddie pulls away, ignoring the whimper coming from Richie. He doesn’t know how he ended on top of Richie, but he ignores it. 

He sits up and blushes as he feels something poking him. He looks down at Richie. 

“Are we going to the dance?” Eddie asks and he swears Richie stopped breathing. 

“I mean, yeah. But we can’t...” Richie trails off, not finishing his sentence. Eddie understands. Not many people are happy with gay couples. Eddie nods and sighs. 

“Guess we’ll just be friends that night.” Eddie jokes and Richie laughs before pulling Eddie down to make out some more.   
———————————————————  
Eddie walks into school the next day and flushes as he walks up to the rest of the losers. 

“What happened to you?” Beverly asks with wide eyes, looking at the hickeys all over Eddie. 

“Shush Bev. I need help.” He says, angrily glancing at Richie. Beverly seems to catch on quickly and she nods. 

“Follow me.” Beverly walks off with Eddie, grabbing some make up out of her bag. She covers up his hickeys pretty well before they walk back out of the bathroom. 

Eddie notices an unfamiliar girl standing by Richie and Bill as they walk towards the others. Eddie frowns as he watches her touch Richie’s arm. He notices the smirk on Richie’s face. He’s used it a lot while flirting with Eddie. 

As Eddie approaches, he hears Richie speak up in an accent. 

“Well pretty lady, I’d like if you’d go to this dance with me on Friday.” Richie says, not even glancing at Eddie. Everyone in the losers club is shocked, looking at Eddie at this moment. He ignores the stares and clenches his fists. It’s not like he can do anything. They’re hidden. He feels hatred and sadness fill him as the girl answers with a giggle and a quick yes. She kisses Richie on the cheek and walks away. 

Richie looks to the side and notices Eddie. He ignores the look he gets and smiles. His smile drops as Eddie scoffs and walks off. 

“Wha..” 

“You’re an asshole, Richie.” Stan ends up snapping, making Richie look at him surprised. 

“Wh—“ 

“You asked a girl out. In front of your boyfriend. How low can you get?” Stan snaps again. 

“I-I’ll g-go ch-check—“ Richie interrupts Bill by rushing away and to the doors where Eddie walked out of. 

After a two minute walk, Richie finds Eddie by the tree. Their tree. Where they had their first kiss and where Richie asked him out. He walks and sits next to Eddie. 

“Eds, listen..”

“No, Richie. I’m done listening. I keep getting hurt every time I do.” Eddie snaps suddenly, shocking Richie. He looks at him with hatred and Richie feels himself get upset. 

“You promised we could go together. Even if it was friends.” Eddie says, crossing his arms. 

“Well then it’ll just be weird, Eds. We couldn’t dance. We couldn’t do anything we normally do. It’s pointless.” Richie says, noticing how Eddie’s eyes tear up. 

“But we would be together! Now you’re going with some girl instead of your boyfriend.” Eddie snaps and Richie feels himself get angry. Eddie isn’t understanding this. 

“Well I don’t want people to know we’re fags and together.” Richie snaps back and Eddie’s angry expression drops into a sad one. 

“A-Are you ashamed by me? By us?” Eddie asks quietly and Richie tugs at his hair, not answering. Eddie takes that as a yes and sighs shakily. “O-Okay.” 

Eddie stands up and Richie follows, gripping his wrist. 

“Eds..”

“No, Richie. Don’t.” Eddie says, his voice soft and cracking a little. “Maybe it’s best if we break up. We won’t have to worry anymore.” 

Eddie slips his arm away from Richie, who stands there shocked. It doesn’t settle into until Eddie disappears from his sight. Richie swears he can feel his heart break as the words settle in.   
———————————————————  
The days feel long without Eddie, Richie realizes. He doesn’t have fun, he doesn’t feel like doing anything. He’s called Eddie, drunk too many times in the past week. Eddie hasn’t answered, only Eddie’s mom. And when she does, she lets him know Eddie is out with some nice girl. 

Richie feels his heart break more each time. Eddie’s mom even approves of the girl. She wouldn’t like her son being gay. Not with a stupid Trashmouth at least. 

Before Richie knows it, it’s Friday. He hasn’t been to school. He hasn’t been anywhere. He’s just been at his house, trying to figure out the best way to make Eddie happy. He’s gotten visits from the losers, never Eddie, but they all check up on him. He decided not to go to the dance, cancelling with the girl. He realized he never wanted to dance with anyone besides Eddie. 

By four o’ clock, Richie hears a knock and he groans. 

“I told you Mom, I don’t care.” Richie calls out and mumbles angrily as the door opens. 

“I said leave me—“

“Listen Trashmouth, one, I’m not your mother. Two, you are gonna stop moping around and get back with Eddie.” Stan snaps, interrupting Richie. 

“Sta—“

“No. Get up.” Stan walks into the room, dragging Richie up. “God you smell.” 

“Thanks.” Richie mumbles and stumbles a little as Stan shoved him towards the bathroom. 

“Get a shower and I’ll help you with your hair.” 

Richie takes his time, the warm water feeling good on his body. After about 20 minutes, he steps out and puts on a towel. He walks out and towards his room, seeing Stan cleaned a little and set out his outfit for the dance. 

“How do you even know he wants to see—“ 

“He’s been a wreck without you, Rich. Stop being a dumbass.” Stan says, stepping outside of the room. Richie dresses himself and then steps out. 

“There we go. C’mon. We’re gonna be late.” Stan says and walks towards the front door. 

“Hey Stan.” Richie calls out, making Stan look back. “Thanks...” Stan smiles softly and nods. 

“Let’s get going, boy!” Richie says, an accent Stan hasn’t quite heard before coming out, making Stan roll his eyes and smile wider.   
———————————————————  
Eddie stands uncomfortably with Annie, the girl his mother invited for him to go to the dance with, as Eddie’s Mother takes pictures. 

“Have fun you two!” She calls out, waving as Eddie walks to Annie’s car with her. He sighs and sits in the passengers side. It isn’t Richie’s beat up truck and he isn’t very happy about it, but it’ll do. 

Annie smiles softly at him. They’ve gotten close recently and she’s learned about Richie and how Eddie loved—loves him. She’s tried to help him get over it. 

“No being sad. It’s gonna be a fun night tonight.” She says and nudges him before starting the car. Eddie just nods and looks out the window as they take off. He just wants Richie.   
———————————————————  
Richie messes with his suit nervously, trying to smooth it out. 

“You’ll make it worse. Stop being so nervous.” He hears a soft voice say and he looks over, smiling weakly at Mike. 

“I’m so fucking nervous. It’s all gonna go bad.” Richie says, wiping his sweaty palms. He has a plan to get Eddie back and he thinks it won’t work. The other losers are trying to talk him up, but he isn’t listening. He notices Eddie walk in and it’s like time stops. He sees Eddie’s small figure walk in, looking around in awe as he steps in. Eddie looks around and his eyes meet Richie’s. They stare for a moment before Eddie is dragged away by his date, who Richie notices then. He looks down at his feet. So Eddie has found someone else. Of course. 

“Plans off guys.” He mumbles, making Stan look at him. 

“Rich—“ “No. He’s moved on. It’s okay.” Richie walks towards the bathroom, leaving the other losers behind. He gets in the door and locks it before he walks and leans against the sink. Tears come to his eyes and he wipes them away. He brought this on himself. He’s stupid. 

Richie’s thoughts against himself stop as a familiar song plays for the dance. Their song. The one Eddie sang to Richie when he was a mess. The one they had their first kiss to. Their first dance too. Richie looks at himself in the mirror. He’s gonna get his man back. He starts to walk out and he spots Eddie. Oh fuck no.   
———————————————————  
Eddie shifts around nervously. He’s never been one to lead a dance, it was always Richie. His heart clenches a little in pain. This was their song too. 

“Eddie?” He glances up from his feet and looks at Annie. 

“Yeah?” He asks, slowly moving with her. God, he wishes it was Richie. Before he thinks anything else, Annie is leaning in and Eddie’s eyes widen as she gets closer, her lips puckering a little. He begins to think. He isn’t taken. What couldn’t a little fun do? Maybe she could ‘fix’ him. He closes his eyes and waits for the feeling of her lips. He gets confused and a squeak comes out of his mouth as he’s turned quickly and familiar firm lips are on his. His eyes open wide and he’s met with Richie’s closed eyes. Richie pulls back and opens his eyes when Eddie doesn’t respond to the kiss. Eddie stares at him in shock as the music stops and people start staring. 

“Eddie Kaspbrak, I fucking love you.” Eddie’s eyes widen more as Richie shouts to through the room, looking around at everyone before looking back at Eddie. 

“I love you so fucking much. I want everyone to know it. I wanna show you off. I wanna love you in public. I want to love you forever. I want to spend my days hearing about some stupid illness fact that you have. I want to watch you throw your head back as you laugh. I want to hear your giggle as I tickle you. Just Please. Please take me back.” Richie stops talking and looks at Eddie. Eddie feels tears fill his eyes and he throws himself at Richie, kissing him hard. He hears familiar cheers and smiles into the kiss with Richie. He pulls back and Richie smirks. 

“Thought I would have to go for your mom again.” He jokes and Eddie slaps his arm, giggling. His eyes widen and he turns to Annie, who’s smiling with Mike’s arms wrapped around her. He smiles and looks at his friends. 

“She was part of my back up plan for Richie.” Stan smirks, winking at Richie. Eddie’s attention goes back to Richie. 

“Why don’t we go and catch up with each other?” Eddie smirks and Richie’s eyes widen. 

“Bye guys!” He says and starts to drag Eddie out, hearing laughs behind them. Eddie smiles. Maybe he doesn’t need fixed. He’s already fixed when he’s with Richie.


End file.
